kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Goddesses
The Jupiter Sisters, more commonly known as the Goddesses, are heavenly deities that paved the way to the creation of New Hell. That fact is not known by the inhabitants of New Hell, however, aside from its architects and a few members of the Runaway Spirit Squad. Background The heroic sacrifice of the goddesses involved the sealing of Old Hell along with themselves, many centuries ago. A long time later, the seal inexplicably breaks. An organization called Vintage then surfaces, evidently dedicated to the eradication of the goddesses due to their actions prior to the conception of New Hell. Ever since the seal on Old Hell broke, the Jupiter Sisters have been hiding/residing within girls, particularly inside girls whose respective personalities and traits resemble theirs. As explained by Apollo later in the series, the Jupiter Sisters are not blood-related. The truth of the matter was that they were six priestesses chosen by heaven to be guardian deities. With their exceptional abilities, they inherited the names of their divine counterparts. Diana adds that the bond created between them is the root of their divine powers and if even one goddess is lost, their bond will break and a new company of guardians will replace them. Goddess The Jupiter Sisters consist of six goddesses. They are chronologically ordered according to the time of their introduction in the storyline, followed by the order of their births. Alongside the goddesses are the names of their corresponding hosts. #Diana (Third child) ~ Tenri Ayukawa, introduced in episode 1 of Tenri-Hen #Apollo (Second child) ~ Kanon Nakagawa, introduced in episode 1 of Goddesses (season 3) #Vulcan (First/eldest) ~ Tsukiyo Kujyō #Mars (Fifth child) ~ Yui Goidō #Minerva (Fourth child) ~ Shiori Shiomiya #Mercury (Sixth/youngest) ~ Ayumi Takahara Abilities Some abilities prevalent among the goddesses are: physical manifestation via reflections and shadows, flight, and powerful magic to command along with their specialties. A common weakness they all share is that their powers weaken whenever they are influenced by negative emotions such as rage, frustration, jealousy, etc. The times when their respective hosts were still possessed by the runaway spirits (i.e., when they still had gaps in their hearts) are the most likely reasons as to why the goddesses did not begin to appear until after the spirits were captured. Furthermore, each goddess has areas that she specializes in: Vulcan — Adept at telekinesis. With her powers, she can move multiple objects about with ease. She can also manifest her essence inside objects which act as providers of visual and auditory information. Strong-willed. Apollo — Adept at healing spells. Her sisters turn to her for various divination and restorative techniques. Not very smart. Diana — Incredibly powerful and intelligent. She bestows enhanced physical abilities and senses upon her host. Unrivaled strategist. Minerva — Adept at support magic. She can construct impenetrable force fields and magnify the powers of her sisters. Childlike innocence. Mars — Adept at combat. She imparts her host with incredible strength and skill - more so when wielding a sword. Always ready for battle. Mercury — Adept at unfamiliar spells. Possesses extensive knowledge regarding spells her sisters do not know how to deal with. Visits the garden of dreams quite often. Trivia * The Jupiter Sisters are named after Roman gods and goddesses. All of them are Jupiter's children. and are his sons by Juno, the twins and are his children by Latona, is his daughter by Metis, and is his son by Maia. *Jupiter is also based on the Roman god, , known as supreme king of all the Roman gods. This may be why he is also considered as a king in the series. *The goddesses can use reflections of themselves as surface vibration speakers to communicate with their hosts. *In Chapter 118 and in the anime, when Diana introduces the names of the Jupiter Sisters, six statues are depicted. The portrayal of these statues may be the original appearances of the six goddesses. These types of statues are called and the most famous ones are located alongside the wall of temple on the Acropolis at Athens. *Although they take on the appearances of their hosts, various differences between the goddesses's likenesses and their hosts's likenesses are apparent (e.g., Diana's strong, narrowed eyes; Minerva's body size; Mercury's darkened skin and lightened hair color, etc.). *In earlier chapters, according to Diana, she and her sisters are related by blood to Jupiter - the king of Heaven - thus making them the "Jupiter Sisters". This information was changed to tie up and tally with the story line. Category:Goddess Characters Category:Goddess hosts Category:Organizations Category:Goddesses